


So Loud

by thesirensong



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/F, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sensory Overload, he/him lesbian roman, nonbinary lesbian janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Janus is having a shitty day and it honestly just keeps getting shittier.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758904
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	So Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Sensory overload is hell. Like... genuine hell. Hope this hurts, enjoy!

It’s been… a really long day for Janus.

Could they even count today as a good one? Probably not. They’ve been misgendered all day at work, had to deal with three separate customers who couldn’t read or lacked basic human decency, they had to fire one of their employees because she was caught stealing from them.

And of course to top it all off every little sound was starting to grate on their nerves. They could _feel_ the breakdown coming, their senses heightening in awful, _terrible_ ways and they just wanted to go home and curl up under their weighted blanket until the world quieted down and they didn’t feel ready to cry.

They still had a date with Roman. Fuck.

Shit, they couldn’t back out either, they backed out last time Roman planned a date and they couldn’t let down their girlfriend like that _fuck_.

Okay, it’s fine, this is _fine_ they can get through a few more hours and Roman knows how to make them feel better _anyway_ surely the oncoming sensory overload they could feel coming would back up when they got a look at Roman’s pretty face?

(They’re ignoring the fact that nothing but rain sounds and their weighted blanket has ever helped with their sensory overloads before, they can’t let Roman down again when he’s been looking forward to going on a date for weeks.)

Getting changed was an ordeal, the cotton fabric of their work uniform scraped against their skin in an unpleasant way that made a lump form in their throat. Janus _attempted_ to relieve the scraping feeling by wearing their floor length yellow satin skirt with their favorite black blouse with the flowey sleeves that rippled when it was windy, but the more they walked in this outfit the more they wanted to cry.

This was for Roman. They’d be fine as soon as they got to see their girlfriend. _Janus would be fine._

(Pretending was usually their strong suit, right now they just wanted to collapse.)

Walking into the coffee shop was actual hell.

The quiet chatter felt like they were in a high school lunch room, everyone yelling over each other with so much noise clashing in their head they just wanted to scream because at least with screaming they could control what they heard.

Janus usually ordered something before sitting down, but the idea of talking and adding to the noise made their stomach lurch so they decided to just… take the booth they usually sat in with Roman while they waited.

And they waited…a while.

Twenty minutes. The chatter faded when a family left. It grew when three more friends walked in.

Thirty minutes, a mom and her toddler walked in. The toddler started out babbling, only to scream when the mom denied them sweets.

An hour, and finally Janus winced as tears trailed down their cheeks, the sensation sticky and unpleasant and setting the sensory overload into full swing.

They got up, rushing out of the coffee shop and pulling their phone from their purse to see if Roman had sent them a text, since he knew just how much they hated phone calls.

No new notifications. Not even a dm on discord.

Fuck this, their going home and getting under their blanket and turning on their rain sounds and _screaming_ into their pillow to let go of some of the stress.

…Maybe on the screaming actually, the world is still too loud and their tears are only making the sensory overload worse. They doubted screaming would help anymore.

Collapsing into their bed, weighted blanket already pulled around their shoulders, felt…

It felt like hell. Maybe if they stripped to one of their old soft shirts and their underwear for minimal scraping?

_Fuck nothing is working._

Janus let out a small whimper, tears once again making their skin feel like hell.

They turned off the rain sounds, even they were too much right now, and curled up under their blanket in the loudest silence they’d ever heard and struggled not to make any sound while they sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server, come hang out!!](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
